Some things change
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Nothing will never stay the same...
1. One out

Some things change 1

"This is honestly one of the nicest things that has ever happened to me," Emily smiled.

Jayden had cleared out the Shiba House to give Emily and him a night for themselves. He'd fixed the supper himself, and she was in love with it. She didn't even notice the burnt parts.

"Only the best for my beautiful angel," he replied, sliding next to her in his seat.

She kissed him before the GAP sensor went off.

"Really?" Jayden groaned, "let's go!"

The Red and Yellow Rangers rushed outside to see the other Samurai unhuddling from the kitchen window.

"Nosy!" Emily giggled, "hurry up!"

The laughing two left the others in the dust. They had to run at their top to finally catch up to them in town. Since Dayu had been turned good for quite a time, (See **Destiny for Three,**) a new Nilock had to take her place. Octaroo had come out to find one.

"Rangers," he chuckled at them, "you seriously think you can beat me?"

"We will," Jayden narrowd his eyes as they pulled out their samuraizers, "go, go…"

But the Nilock blasted them. They went tumbling, not morphed yet. Growling, they protected each other in a circle as each one of them as they morphed one at a time.

"Clever," the monster shrugged before blasting Jayden, "Red Ranger, you will join the Nilock."

"What?" he dodged, "and never!"

"Dayu is human," Octoroo reminded, "so we need a replacement. And you will be a useful addition, Nilock or human."

"Never," he snarled.

"One blast," the beast blasted out his dark magic, "and you'll be at our will!"

Jayden ducked out of the way, and the Samurai were soon scattering and deflecting. Suddenly, Jayden was in clear shot.

"Got you," Octaroo shot it out.

"No!" the Samurai cried as Jayden gasped.

"Jay!" a figure jumped in front of him just in time.

A scream pierced the air. Jayden screamed as he saw the figure had been Emily. She'd saved him.

"Em!" he scrambled to her side, "are you okay?"

When they fluttered open, her hazels were dark and full of evil.

"Get off me!" she shoved him away.

"She's been turned evil," Mike realized, "we gotta' snap her out of it!"

But they couldn't hurt their teammate.

"Destroy them!" the Nilock ordered her.

"Sure thing, boss," she nodded, starting to fight them.

"Emily," Mike strained as he held her at a standstill, "snap out of it!"

"Outta' my way, Green Bean," she sent him tumbling.

All the Samurai were suddenly demorphed. All, that is, but Jayden. She came toward him, but she stopped as she was about to dehead him.

"Come on, Yellow," Octoroo told her, "I'm drying out. Hurry up!"

"Of course, boss," she pushed Jayden over before going to follow her new master. The two vanished into a gap together.

Heart breaking as tears threatened to spill, Jayden opened his samuraizer with trembling fingers. He called Mentor before collapsing. His suit vanished as he fell into unconscienceness,

But one question lingered in his mind: Why hadn't she hit him?

Author Note: Oh, this doesn't look good. D: And for record, this plot was created by enwrshan590. :D She/He seems super sweet. Oh, and for you, enwrshan590, sorry I changed it. Had to follow my own line. :D :D :D Oh, and the review button below? It loves being pushed. :D :D :D


	2. A way

Some things change 2

The Green Ranger looked up from his thinking. He was mega-super worried about Emily, but Jayden was seriously started to freak him out. He hadn't talking at all since the incident the previous day, and Mike could understand. She _was _his girlfriend, and losing her to a Nilock must have hit him hard. But it wasn't like him to not try to make a plan.

"Jay?" he trotted into the Dojo, "what are you…ack!" He was sent rolling by a symbol of power.

"Sorry," Jayden helped him up. Mike raised an eyebrow at all the symbols floating around.

Then he noticed the scroll of gap symbols.

"Dude, you can't enter the Netherworld," he reminded his friend, "you'll become a Nilock."

"I don't care," the Red Ranger sat down, running his fingers through his tangled hair, "I just want to save my baby."

"I understand," Mike got beside him, "I want to save her, too. But we have to be careful."

Sighing in defeat, Jayden's head clunked to the wooden poll. He let out a mournful moan as he thought about her.

"I wonder why she didn't hit you," Mike thought, "she certainly let me roll."

"I've been thinking about that," Jayden lifted his head to look out at the rose bushes, "and I can't figure it out if she's evil."

"I think it's because she loves you, dude," the Green Ranger finally said after a moment of silence.

Jayden thought about that for a moment. Slowly, he began to realize that his friend was right.

"Mike, you are brilliant!" he leapt to his feet and called back his symbols.

"I am?" then he added, "I mean, I am."

"I know how to free her," Jayden explained, "come on!"

He yanked Mike off inside to show him.

XXXXXXXXX

"No, no, no!" Master X thundered at Emily.

"You can't summon all these Nilocks," Octoroo shoed them away, "it drains his power."

"I was just trying to help," Emily shrunk back, anger in her hazel eyes.

"You are a weak, spineless human!" the boss slapped Emily's face, sending her flying into the wall.

"The only thing to do is make you a Nilock," Octaroo's stick powered up.

"The Red Ranger will be so heartbroken, he'll flood the river with his sorrow," Master X chuckled to himself as he threw out the power to do the job.

Emily screamed as she dodged it. Enraged, the Nilock gripped her shirt front and slammed her against the wall. He kicked her stomach and scratched her cheek, making her slid onto the floor painfully.

"You will do what I say," he boomed, "and you will not deny me!"

Emily looked up, her hazels of pain and fear. Suddenly, they shifted into rage. She got to her feet and sent him tumbling back.

"You have become too confident," Octaroo scolded her, "looks like we have to teach you the hard way."

Master Xandred blasted her, but she got to her feet. Ripping open the window, she dove into the Sanzu River. She was soon back in the human world.

The Gap sensor went off, sending the Samurai into town. Emily was wrecking the city, injuring people with her power.

"Go, go…" the others started, but Jayden shook his head.

"I've got it," the Red Ranger promised, sprinting toward her.

This time, she fought him off. But he pinned her to the ground and kissed her lips deeply.

The flash was followed with a spread of power. It all sank back into the Sanzu, and Jayden and Emily were laying on the ground, breathing shallow. Lights danced before his eyes were Jayden's world went dark.


	3. News

Some things change 3

Emily moaned at the pain under her ribs. She couldn't see anything, but she heard voices.

"She's so lucky Jayden was around…"

"Poor thing…"

"Should we tell her?"

"No, not until she's healed."

_Tell me what? _She wondered.

"Wait, I think she's waking up."

Light exploded around her. Squinting, she looked up at Mike, Mia, and a doctor. Looking over, she noticed Antonio, Wesley, and Kevin all in the hallway. Were they…crying?

"Emily," Mike held her close, "you poor girl. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, though pain was going around her body, "I'll be fine. What…what happened?"

"You got poisoned with some Sanzu water," Mia told her, "but hang in there. They're draining the poison, and tomorrow you'll be alright."

"Sorry, guys," she felt a tear in her eye.

"It wasn't your fault," Mike touched her forehead.

"Where…where's Jayden?" she asked.

The doctor slipped out, and Mia and Mike looked at each other. Emily saw the tears and pain in their eyes.

"Guys?" she became scared.

"Jayden's…gone," Mia finally spoke.

Emily couldn't believe it.

"You…you mean…dead?" she whispered.

"He was poisoned too much from the transformation back to human," Mike told her, "and…he passed on."

Emily began to weep.

"My fault," she wept, "my fault, my fault, my fault…"

"No," Mia held her best friend, "it could have happened to any of us."

"I know," she cried, "but he died saving m-me."

Kevin, Antonio, and Wesley came in, wiping their eyes. The Samurai all tried to sooth Emily, but she just kept on. She didn't stop until she'd fallen asleep. When she woke up again, the room was empty. She knew the Samurai would have had to have gone on home.

It was dark outside, but she opened the window and looked up at the stars. Jayden was gone because of her. He was gone forever.

She wept hard. Suddenly, she wiped her tears and opened the door. The Yellow Ranger padded down the hallway, ducking into the shadows to avoid doctors and nurses. She crept past a sleeping doctor into a room. Just as she had thought, Jayden was in the bed. Tubes were hooked up all around him, and he was being very, very still.

Trying to contain her tears, she came up to him. She put her head on his chest and took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry," she felt a tear going down her cheek, "it's my fault. I-I love you, J-Jayden." She broke down to weep.

Suddenly, a hand took a loose curl. She opened her eyes to see Jayden's hand holding it.

"I'm not dead," he spoke in a rusty tone, "nearly dead, but not. I slip in and out of comas. You okay?"

"Yes," she smiled, unbelievable relieved, "looks like we both have a bit of recovery to go through."

"I'm thinking a month and a half," he predicted.

"And I think two weeks," she nodded.

The two kissed deeply until the doctor snorted. Smiling weakly at her, Jayden closed his eyes. Giggling like a school girl, Emily slid out and back into bed. It would be a little while before he was back to normal. But after then everything would go back to normal.

Right?


	4. Question

Some things change 4

As far as their health, it was.

Jayden was recovered, and Emily got back to being the Yellow Samurai as Jayden went back to being Red Ranger. When they were both healthy, Emily decided to celebrate them being alive. She cleaned out the Shiba House that night and got Jayden alone with her and her stew.

"This is nice," she smiled, scooping up a noodle.

Wrinkling his nose, he rose and set the plate aside.

"I thought you liked my stew," Emily looked hurt.

"You've lost your touch," he shook his head, "I'd rather go do something."

She nodded as she rose. The two walked out and slid into the car, driving into the city.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Park over there," Jayden pointed to the curve.

She did, and she looked the sign. It read **Karate. **

"Karate?" she asked him.

"You're Samurai skills are off," he informed her, "come on."

Tears went down Emily's face. The mentor was starting to hurt her as she practiced with him.

"You are weak," he scolded her, swatting her wrist.

Screaming in rage, she slammed him in the stomach. He flipped her over, but she kicked his chin. Jayden suddenly grabbed her wrist from their battle and pulled her onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"That man isn't worthy," he grabbed her to her feet, "now, we fight!"

She soon crumpled to the floor. He'd hurt her with his feet and fists.

"Jay, you're hurting me," she told her boyfriend, "I'm in pain."

"I know," he shrugged, walking off.

Emily was shocked. Why had he hurt on her? Didn't he care about her?

She stormed after him and gripped his shirt front.

"Do you not love me?" she demanded.

"No," he shrugged, "it's over, Em."

She couldn't believe it.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you aren't worthy of me," he scoffed, "I like not clingy crybabies. Why don't you try that lowlife Mike?"

"He's not a lowlife!" she was enraged by this cold hearted meanie, "you are the only lowlife who I never want to see again!"

With that, she left him. She couldn't believe it. Emily knew this wasn't the Jayden she knew.

So what the heck happened to him?


	5. Warrior

Some things chance 5

Emily shivered as she pressed herself against her closet. She was hiding from Jayden, waiting for her friends to come home. Maybe they could help her smack some sense into the Red Ranger. When she saw the headlights, she rushed outside.

"What happened?" Mike's smile faded when he saw Emily's tears.

"Jayden has lost it," she told them, "he hurt me, guys, and dissed me like Negatron." She was trembling in fear.

"Jayden doing that?" Mia took her friend, "that doesn't make sense."

"I know," she felt faint, "please just help me. I'm afraid of him."

The other five gaped at her bruises and the scar on her neck. Mentor was away to meditate with other mentors, so Mia and Antonio decided to nurse her. The Pink and Gold Rangers bandaged her wounds as they heard what happened. In the meantime, Kevin, Wesley, and Mike were searching for Jayden.

"There he is!" Wesley spotted him in the forest.

"Hey, dude," Mike grabbed his shoulder, "what makes you think you can beat up Emily?"

"Have you gone insane?" Wesley demanded.

"What is wrong with you?" Kevin jabbed his finger into Jayden's chest, "she's your girlfriend!"

"She's too weak for me," he swatted them away, "all of you are. I was once told I have the spirit of a warrior. Well guess what? I do, and I am a lone wolf. What I used to do is too easy and good. I crave for hard core battle with gore. You Samurai wouldn't be good enough for it. Now, I fly solo."

The trio couldn't believe their ears.

"Why?" Wesley asked, "you love helping people and we're your best friends. This isn't like you."

"This isn't like the old me," Jayden turned his back to them, "this is the new me. I see my true calling is alone."

"That's not right!" Kevin protested, "what made you so..so…evil?"

"It's my warrior," Jayden started to leave, "and I will embrace it."

"Why did you hurt on Em?" Mike demanded.

"Because she isn't a true Samurai," he snarled, "she's too soft. And if that baby can't take the heat, she needs to just leave."

"But…but you…then if this is who you are, why..?" Kevin asked.

"That was a mask," he replied, "now I see my true self. Now, get out of my sight." With that, he was gone.

"Something is possessing him," Wesley told the others, "I think he got poisoned, and now he has gone into somebody he is not. Sure, he has the spirit of a warrior. But who he is…that's something Antonio and I both know. This poison must be making that warrior inside of him get aggrestive and become something that is not him."

"You figured that out quick," Mike commented.

"Jayden is my best friend," Wesley nodded, "I know who he is."

"They must still be going after Jay," Antonio realized, "when he freed Emily of her curse, the poison must have gotten to him. Now he's turning into a Nilock himself."

"That makes sense," Mia agreed, "I mean, the Nilock wanted him from the start. But how can we save him?"

"Well, kissing isn't going to work," Kevin ruled out, "let's see if there is something in the arcives."

"Here it is," Mia pointed to symbol, "it washes away dark magic."

"The Zizucan Well," Mike read, "one problem: Where is it?"

"We've got to divide and conquer," Antonio declared.

"Right," Kevin took charge, "Antonio and Emily, go find Jayden. Wesley and Mike, study up on how to make the well function. Mia and I will go find it. Everybody, keep your samuraizers on and call if something happens."

"Sounds like a plan," Wesley agreed.

"Nice," Mia smiled up at her crush.

"Excellanta!" Antonio declared.

"Sounds like adventure," Mike nodded.

"You strong enough to do it, Em?" Wesley asked her.

"I'm fine a health wise," she spoke softly.

"Let's go," Antonio took her hand.

What she said next was a shock to everybody.

"No."

Author Note: Dun-dun-dun! Oh, cliffy…:D Anyway, review, and no flames! And please don't curse in the reviews. And I ask of you do not favor if you do not review it. :D

P.S. I do not own PRS, but I did make up and claim the Zizucan Well. :D


	6. Fear

Some things change 6

"No?" Kevin repeated, "what do mean no?"

"I am not into self inflicted pain," she whimpered, a tear going down her face, "you know he'll want to hurt us."

"But if you do this, we'll save him," Antonio tried to get her to change her mind, "and you know he'll be sorry. You'll save the day again."

"I am afraid he's going to.." she didn't want to finish that thought.

"He won't," Antonio assured, "I promise, nothing could ever make him do that."

"I'm just so afraid," she whimpered, "it may not work."

"It will," Mike told her, "promise."

"And we're going to find it," Mia added.

"Please, Emily," Wesley begged, "we need you to do this."

"I'm sorry, guys," she started to cry, "but I can't."

"We've got this," Kevin looked at the others, "let's go. We have to save Jay."

The Samurai split up. Emily wiped her tears and tried to stop shaking. Jayden was turning evil. She wasn't usually a coward, but this was her boyfriend…her ex-boyfriend. How did she know he wasn't going to hurt her more? After all, he'd broken up with her.

She didn't feel like she could trust him.

In the meantime, Kevin and Mia were searching for the Zizucan Well.

"Anything yet?" Kevin called to her.

"No," she sighed.

When dusk fell, the two were tired and beat up.

"It makes no sense," Kevin sighed, "it said it should be here. Let's head home."

Mia was just as irritated and disappointed. She started toward him, but a gleam caught her eye. Moving over, she parted the branches. She gasped and cried, "Kevin!"

The Blue Ranger looked, and he rushed by her side. A well was emplanted in the ground. It was made of steel and iron with a brick lining. A rusty red bucket rocked in the mind, and the rope to lower was in a heap on the side. The lable read **Zizucan Well. **

"Wow," Kevin whistled, "we found it."

"One of us can go back," Mia suggested, "and the other one can help the other one back."

"Good idea," he nodded, "I'll go."

He started back for The Shiba House in a run. Sighing in admiration, Mia looked around the well. It was an old, rusty thing, but it must be so powerful. Looking in, she saw symbols in the clear, glass water.

_Wow, _she thought, _I bet I can get some into my disk. They would come in handy later on. _

She morphed silently and tried to channel her samuraizer.

"Symbol of Power: Current!" she yelled, trying to pull them in.

Three symbols flew into the air, and she put them into her disk. Smiling, she tried to put in one more. That was her fatal mistake.

While trying to pull it in, she lost her balance. The Pink Ranger fell forward, dropping into the Zizucan Well. Screaming, she tried to stop herself. The was suddenly wedged above the water. Her eyes were wide as she breathed quickly. She was terrified.

How could she get out…without falling in?

In the meantime, Mike and Wesley were struggling with the instructions.

"Do you know how to read Chinese?" Mike asked as they flipped through the pages.

"No," Wesley groaned, "do you know how to speak Hebru?"

"Uh, no,"

"Okay, just checking."

Mike flopped back into the mountain of papers on the floor. All of these instructions, and not a one of 'em was English. Wesley pushed it all back into the shelves where they located it and groaned.

"We're never going to save Jayden if we can't figure out these directions," he heaved a tremendous sigh.

"I know," Mike agreed with a moan, "unless one of us knows how to speak Mexican."

Suddenly, their eyes turned to circles. Whirling to look at each other, they both said as one, "We gotta' get Antonio."

The Green and Silver Rangers dashed outside.

"How are we going to find him? He could be anywhere!" Mike asked.

"We need fast wheels," Wesley declared. Their eyes fell on Mentor's motorcycle.

"Desperate times," Mike mumbled as his friend grabbed the keys.

In the meantime, Antonio was searching for Jayden. He walked around town, looking around people's heads and ducking under their legs. Suddenly, he was grabbed. The Gold Ranger was yanked into a dark ally way. Black dots danced before him as he fell unconscience.

When he woke up, he was upside down against a tree, his ankles bound by ropes to a limb.

"Antonio, Antonio, Antonio," a figure with a voice of steel walked before him, "they apparently didn't tell you who I am."

"I know who you are," Antonio knew this was his childhood friend, "but I also know of the poison."

"Nothing is wrong with me!" a knife blade was suddenly at his throat, "now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is for you to tell me where that Yellow Ranger girl is and me let you go into the river. The hard way is for me to force it out of you before killing you. What's it going to be?"

Mouth dry, his mind raced. He didn't really like either way. Besides, he couldn't swim. Moving his feet to the toe, he felt the communication panel he put in. He typed in the message **Jayden has me. Upside down in forest, near water tower. Help me! **Before sending it. Luckily, Jayden didn't notice.

"Well?" he dug the knife point further into his throat.

"Why do you want to know where Emily is?" he asked, hoping to by some time for them.

"She's a little cutie," he spoke slyly, "I want to see if she's like to be with me on my path. Every lone warrior needs a little girl to love them with meals and company. Emily fits the bill."

"I thought…"

"I don't care if it's over. I can get her to do anything I want her to do. I know she's afraid of me, Garcea. Now where is she?"

Antonio was terrified. He couldn't tell Jayden where she was. Not when he had poison that made him dangerous in her.

"Sorry, buddy," he finally told him, "I can't tell you."

"Great," Jayden grabbed Antonio by the throat, "I can't wait to try out my news ways to make you squeal."

As that happened, Emily looked at her samuraizer. She's gotten the message, and tears were going down her cheek.

"The others won't be able to help him," she realized in a whisper, "which means I'm.."

She shivered in the thought. She knew Jayden wasn't going to play nice. But she had to save Antonio. He was her best friend, and she was a Samurai.

She had to help because it was her duty..and because she cared.

Swallowing her pride, she opened her morpher and spoke, "Go, go Samurai."

Author Note: Alright, Em! Kick his tail! :D


	7. Can't swim

Some things change 7

Mia moved her shoulders against the damp stone wall, her breath short. She'd been in there about an hour, and she was loosing air. Taking out her samuraizer, she typed into it.

**I'm in The Zizucan Well, **she typed, **it is in the north woods, about two miles from where we found Ryan and Doubletone. East, on a mound and partly covered with bushes of purple berries. Stuck, need help. S.O.S! **

She rested it against her stomach and tried to not fall. She was cramping, but if she fell, she was a goner. She knew this for a fact.

She couldn't swim.

Sure, she'd splashed in the shallows. But as far as real swimming…not a chance. She felt warm tears coming to her eyes, and they fell freely. The fearless Pink Ranger was scared.

"Guys," she whispered, "hurry."

XXXXXXX

In the meantime, Kevin was looking all over The Shiba House for Wesley and Mike. He couldn't find his friends anywhere. But when he noticed Mentor's motorcycle gone, he knew they'd left to find either Antonio or them. Sighing, he decided to check on Emily before calling them.

"Emily?" he opened the recovery room door slowly in case she was asleep, "are you okay?"

The Blue Ranger gasped when he saw her bed empty. Where the heck did she go?

"Emily!" he called, "where are you?"

That's when he noticed the footsteps.

"Emily!" he cried. He knew she was weak and terrified, so had she been kidnapped? He had to find her.

But when he got Mia's message, he gulped. He couldn't let his crush be there, but Emily was in trouble. He pulled out his samuraizer amd called Mike.

"Yeah?" the Green Ranger asked as their motorcycle stopped.

"Mia's in trouble," Kevin replied, "we found The Zizucan Well. But Emily's not in bed and I saw footprints that I think are Jayden's. I need you two to find her while I save Mia."

"Got it, dude," Mike replied, hanging up.

XXXXXXX

"Change of plans," Mike looked at Wesley, who had been driving, "we need to find Emily."

"She left?" Wesley groaned, "what can we do? She could be anywhere."

"I guess we go back and trace her footsteps," Mike suggested.

"But what about Antonio?" Wesley inquired.

"Emily comes first," Mike replied, "Antonio can hold his own."

The Silver Ranger pulled the motorcycle around, and they sped back to The Shiba House.

XXXXXXX

"Ready to tell me now?" Jayden had Antonio dangling by his ankle above the lake.

"Never," Antonio tried to not look scared.

"I have burned you and beaten you and now this," Jayden was angry, "and nothing. I'll find her myself."

"I won't tell you because I care about her and you are becoming a cold hearted son of gun," Antonio snarled, "and I won't let you hurt her."

"She's too weak to take care of herself," Jayden laughed coldly, "and you won't live long enough to see me bring her down."

He started to cut the thin rope. Antonio gulped, his mind racing. He couldn't let Jayden near her while he was evil, but he still couldn't swim.

"I got news for you, aimgo," the Gold Ranger declared, "you aren't getting her before a fight."

The rope snapped, but Antonio swung out. He landed on the edge of land, and he struggled up, breathing hard. Growling, Jayden morphed and sliced at the Mexican's neck. Dodging, the teenager morphed himself and deflected.

_Where are the others? _He wondered, _I sent out the message! _

Suddenly, Jayden cut a hole in Antonio's suit. Electricity shot up the boy, making him crumple and dimorph.

"You're no match for me," the Red Ranger chuckled, "goodbye, Samurai wannabe."

But before he could jab down, a voice yelled, "Leave him alone!"

The two teenage boys looked over to see a morphed Yellow Ranger.

"Emily?" Antonio gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Got the message," she replied, "Jayden, what are you doing? This isn't like you at all, and I know you're poisoned."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he protested, going to her as he slid his sword into his scabbard, "but what do you say you come with me on my quest as a lone warrior?"

"Why?" she asked, trying not to show her fear, "lone means solo."

"Every lone warrior needs a chick to be with them," he replied, "and I think I'd like you to be my chick."

She was terrified to protest. He knew he would be dangerous when he was mad. But Jayden was turning into an evil Nilock. And until they saved him, she had to treat him like one. She couldn't be afraid or let him boss her around.

She was a Samurai.

"No," she denied, "I won't be your 'chick.' And I suggest you back off."

"Excuse me?" he seemed surprised, "did you tell me 'no?'"

"Yes," she felt her fear melting away, "now back off." She pushed him back a little.

"You will accompany me!" he yelled, "whether you like or not."

"The only thing I will be accompanying," she threw back, "is Antonio hauling your butt into the Zizican Well."

Growling, he slapped her. But her helmet kept his hand off her face, and this just made her mad.

"Keep your hands off me!" she screamed, about scaring both of the boys out of their wits.

She drew her sword and knocked him over.

"You just made a big mistake," he snarled, drawing his sword.

The two were soon fighting with their all. Antonio struggled up, trying to find the strength to help The Yellow Ranger.

"Spin Sword: Fire Smasher!" he yelled, blasting her.

She fell into the brush, weak and demorphed. Moaning, she got to her knees. He grabbed her shoulders and started to pull her off.

"Let's go," he tugged her along.

"Let her go!" Antonio got to his feet and threw his fish knifes at Jayden.

The Red Ranger growled, but that gave Emily time to kick him in a place that should never be kicked. When he doubled over, she tackled him. They went rolling into the lake, and she stumbled out.

"Samuraizer!" she yelled, "go, go Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher!" Antonio called, "Gold Power!"

The two morphed again, ready to battled the evil Red Ranger.

"Help!" he yelled, struggling, "can't swim!"

"Good grief!" Antonio yelled, "can _any _of us swim?"

"I can," Emily told him, "but should I?"

"Well, he'll be too weak at this rate," the Gold Ranger shrugged.

"Fine." Pulling gloves on securely, she dove into the lake.

Swimming quickly to the drowning boy, she grabbed him and hauled him onto shore. He coughed and sputtered, the boy passed out. His suit was gone, and Emily was breathing hard.

"Nice job," Antonio admired her as he hauled up Jayden.

"Let's get back to The Shiba House," Emily helped the Gold Ranger, "before he wakes up."

Author Note: Alright, Emily! You got him! Horray for our kick butt Samurai girl who can swim! :D


	8. BANG!

Some things change 8

"Where could she be?" Wesley and Mike stared at the footprints.

"Like I said," Mike replied, "we follow these footsteps."

"Or," Wesley looked up, "we could just go help her carry Jayden."

When the Green Ranger looked up, he saw an exhausted looking Antonio walked beside a dripping wet Emily, who was hauling along a sopping wet unconscience Jayden. The two Samurai boys hurried over to take Jayden from her, worry in their eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Wesley asked the two.

"Yeah, we're fine," Emily nodded.

"I've seen worse," Antonio agreed, "now, let's focus on Jayden. He almost drowned, so he's been out for a while. But we need to get him in the Zizucan Well before he wakes up."

The three Samurai got inside, basically tossing Jayden onto the recovery room bed. Pulling out his samuraizer, Mike called Kevin.

"You okay, dude?" he asked his friend.

"Well, I am trying to figure out how to get Mia out without her falling," he replied, "other than that, I'm just _wonderful_."

"I think you have a little sarcasim in your voice," Mike replied.

"You guys get Jayden and Emily?" Kevin asked after a moment of tustling on the other end.

"Yes, and Antonio," the Green Ranger nodded as he spoke, "look, tell us where the well is and we'll help you out."

"A little ways away from where we fought Doubletone," the Blue Ranger told him, "near the water tower."

"We're on our way," once he'd hung up, Mike repeated where they were to the others and started to get Jayden up.

"Hm…" the Red Ranger mumbled, stirring.

_CLANG! _

Emily stared at the Samurai boys, who had all at the same time hit Jayden in the end with their samuraizers.

"Well," Antonio looked slightly sheepish, "at least his still out."

XXXXXXX

Mia whimpered softly as Kevin tried to help her out. She liked having her crush here, but what if she fell? And what if he got stuck? Her shoulders were now wailing and she was slipping by the minute.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," she felt the tears return, "I messed everything up."

Since he'd heard the story, he replied, "You were trying to help the future. It was an accident, and we're going to get you out. But you need to stop crying, baby."

Mia froze. Had he just called her…baby? Blushing red, she stopped and tried to scoot herself up.

"Hey," Kevin suddenly got an idea, "do you have your Zord, Mia?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Can you get to it?" he asked.

Wriggling slightly, she got her hand around it in her back pocket.

"Yep!" she yelled up to him.

"I'm sending mine down," he told her, "get yours to push you, and maybe we can get you up."

When Kevin's Dragon Zord was before her, Mia let hers go under her. The two Zords started to push/pull, and she started to inch up. It hurt a little, but she didn't protest. Suddenly, she saw his face. Smiling in relieve, she grabbed his outstreached hand.

He grunted, pulling her out. Wrapping his arms around her, Kevin held the trembling girl tight. When she was calm, the Pink Ranger smiled at the Blue.

"You saved me," she whispered.

"It was nothing," he held her in a squeeze before letting go, "that's what friends are for."

"Mia!" Emily hugged her best friend, "you are okay!"

"Yeah," the Pink Ranger hugged the Yellow Ranger, "and you are, too."

"She totally beat Jayden's butt," Antonio grinned at the girls.

"Mrph…" Jayden started to move again.

_BANG! _

Emily and Mike blushed after they hit Jayden in the head with two branches. The Red Ranger went back to unconscienceness, and the Samurai set up the well so Jayden could go into the water and come out safely. Soon, they had made a harness for two that the others would pull and lower.

"So…" Kevin looked at his team, "who's going with him?"

"I have had enough well for one lifetime," Mia ruled out herself.

"Not me," Mike denied.

"Sorry," Antonio shook his head, "no thanks. I battled him and was injured by him enough today."

Wesley sighed, realizing he was the only one who was willing to do it.

"No," Emily spoke up, "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Mia asked, recalling her BFF's fear earlier.

Looking at her ex, Emily picked up a rock.

_SMACK! _

"Yes," she nodded, "harness me up."

Author Note: Boy, Jayden's goin' have some headache when he wakes up! :D :D :D Lol, and review! :D


	9. Octoroo ruins it

Some things change 9

Emily was soon in the harness with Jayden, still unconscience. Wesley and Kevin helped them over, and all the boys gingerly lowed them down.

"Just did him in," Mia instructed as they went into darkness, "the water should purify him. But don't go down yourself."

"Got it!" Emily assured.

When she felt the water on her toes, she called up loudly to stop. When they were steady, she pressed her legs against the wall. Using her lower body strength, she lowered him into the water. She held him down until he started to squirm. Letting go, she was knocked into the wall by his sputtering and coughing body.

"Emily?" he yelled, but she pushed him back under.

After about a minute, he broke surface from the water and gasped. She'd heard he should fall into sleep before he was cured, so she pushed him under a third time. It took her all to keep him under. Finally, he stopped squirming.

Pulling back, she found him breathing but semi-conscience.

_Clang! _

"I got him!" she yelled.

Just as the others were pulling them up, a GAP opened up. Octoroo appeared before them.

"Oh-ah-oh," he chuckled, "I can't just let you take away our replacement for Dayu."

He blasted them with a powerful ray, and they went tumbling.

"Go, go…" they yelled, but he laughed evilly.

"Too late," he cut the rope.

Emily felt the rope yank before she went into the water. She couldn't see anything as she flailed. Jayden's weight was pulling her down, and she needed air. The girl fumbled with the harness buckle desperately.

Finally, she broke surface. Coughing and gasping, she tried not to get sick in the water. What had happened? And then what about…?

"Jayden!" she pulled out her samuraizer, took a huge breath, and dove in.

Using her morpher as a light, she finally saw Jayden's form on the bottom of the well. He seemed to be trapped under something. She saw the outline of a lot of trash, and she growled in her throat. Thanks to careless tourists, her ex was stuck, unconscience.

Her breath was almost out. But she wasn't leaving him. Not now. Not again.

Kicking with force and tearing rabidly, Emily freed him and shot up to the surface. Her lungs took in greedy gulps of damp air until she could think right. But the boy in her arms wasn't breathing.

"Jay?" she shook him, "Jay, wake up." Nothing. "Jayden," she whimpered, tears in her eyes, "wake up. Please. Please breathe!"

He was motionless. Grieve strung, she wept, holding him in her arms. Suddenly, everything went dark.

Author Note: No flames!


	10. Don't

Some things change 10

He couldn't see much at first. All it was he could make out was hazy figures with muffled sounds. Slowly, things began to come back to him. The sounds became worried voices, and faces were placed on the hazy figures. Blinking, he could make them out as his worried friends. But why were they…? Then it started coming back. Emily saving him in a battle, turning evil, him kissing her, waking up in the E.R, that nurse giving him a sponge bath, coming home…Then it was just a blob of confusion.

Jayden Shiba felt soreness in his body as he sat up in the recovery room bed.

"Jay!" Mia hugged him securely, tears in her eyes, "you're okay."

"What happened?" he mumbled.  
>"You…you don't remember?" Kevin seemed startled.<p>

"Dude, have you been missin' out," Mike shook his head.

Jayden gaped when they finished explaining it. He had really turned evil? And then they beat Octaroo solo?

"Then what happened?" he asked. When he saw their grave, sad faces, he began to get worried.

"Well, we're not sure," Antonio sighed.

"We knew you and Emily were still down there," Wesley's blue eyes were full of sadness, "so we got our Zords down there and they brought you two up. Both of you guys were out, and we were scared because you were barely breathing. So we're back at The Shiba House now."

"Well, I'm okay," the Red Ranger looked at them, "where's Emily?"

They looked at each other, eyes shiny and tears threating with all their voices to spill over.

"Where. Is. Emily?" he put emphasizes on each word.

"She…" Mike grasped his friend's hand, "she's..not doing too well."

Grief hit Jayden in the heart and the pit of his stomach.

"So where is she?" his voice was soft.

He looked to the right, and there she was. Her eyes were closed, and her stomach was barely rising and falling. Guilt panged his entire body was such force he fell back.

"Easy, buddy," Kevin advised, "you took a rough fall."

"I don't care," the Samurai leader struggled up, stumbling with little strength to her, "Em? Are you…are you okay?"

No response. He laid his shaking hand on her chest to feel her heavy heartbeat, slow and ill. Congestion rattled her breathing, and her white, chalky face was beaded with a sheet of sweet. Tears formed his blue eyes, the guilt hurting his battered soul.

"No," he whispered, "Emily, don't die."

She wasn't moving. He fell onto her bed, struggling until he got beside her weak body. The male wrapped his arms around her body and closed his eyes against her forehead. The others eased out as the two fell asleep.

"I love you," he mumbled.

A shudder ran through her body, and his heart thudded against his ribcage. He sat on the bed edge , holding the light girl in his arms.

"You'll just never know," he spoke to her, "how deep my love is for you. You are kind and sweet…you saved my life. So please, don't die Emily."

A lone tear slid down Emily's dirty cheek through her closed eye. That's when she took a final rattely breath.

"Oh my gosh," Jayden let his head fall onto her unmoving stomach, "this…this is all my fault."

"What's all your fault?' his bolted up right to see a weak looking Yellow Ranger smiling smally at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jayden held her securely. "Thank goodness," he breathed.

"I heard you," she put her head on his heart, "I love you too."

He kissed her, then laid her in bed.

"Let's go to bed," he smiled, "and I am so, so sorry I am such.."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "I owed you. We're even."

He smiled weakly before sliding into bed. She was soon asleep, peacefully and smiling in her sleep, and Jayden was easing into that same blissful slumber when Mike's head peered around the corner.

When he noted them both smiling, he whispered excitedly to the others, who were in the hall.

"Really?" Mia breathed, "are you sure they're both okay?"

"Yes," Jayden spoke softly before falling asleep, "we're not going anywhere."

Author Note" Horray for not being dead! :D


	11. Love

Some things change 11

"I can't say how sorry I am," Jayden said for the five billionth time that day. It was a weak later, and both rangers had recovered.

"Yes, you did," Emily smiled at him, "five hours ago. I get it, it's okay."

Jayden trained as she spared. They'd agreed that it wasn't over, nowhere near, but he felt so guilty. He'd hurt her bad, and she was too cute and innocent…He wanted to make it up to her. But how?

"Hey, Em?" the idea hit him like a slap in the face, "meet me outside tonight in the garden. Tonight it's you and me at a special place."

Blushing, Emily nodded and whacked her battle dummy. That night, the Yellow Ranger stood in the garden, ready for a night on the town. She was wearing a lavender dress with a fancy yellow coat. Her red and yellow heart necklace was on, and her nails were trimmed and glowing red. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and her smile was beautiful.

"Ready to go?" Jayden asked her, coming beside her with a red shirt, black pants, brown dressy shoes, and his hair all smooth.

"Sure," she looped her arm through his, and two walked. Jayden led her to the lake, where the two bobbed in the middle of the moonlight lake. (In a boat, of course.)

"This is nice," Emily smiled, biting out of PB and J Jay had made her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jayden smiled, "and now…" He pulled out a violin and started play it. Smiling, the Yellow Ranger sang a song as he played.

_Boyfriend in front of me, _

_My heart is singing. _

_Though this fancy dinner was just a sandwhich, _

_I loved it so-o… _

_He's playing an instrument, _

_I didn't know he played. _

_Guess we're both surprising, _

_So much in love. _

_Now as the music ends, _

_I wonder one thing. _

_Maybe he'll catch on… _

He stopped playing, and she sang softly, "Just kiss me." He smiled, and they kissed with passion.

"I know you are sorry," she took his hands, "and I still love you. I always have. And I always will."

"I know you were afraid," he smiled weakly, "but you were brave. That is the true spirit of a Samurai. And Emily…I love you too."

The two cuddled together. Sadly, they forgot they were in a boat. The two ended up taking a swim.

When they returned home, half way dry, Emily kissed him again, him kissing back just as lovingly. Her hazels then fell on the promise ring on her finger.

Her heart was so in love. And someday they'd get married and have kids.

Nothing ever stayed the same.

Everything always changed.

Author Note: Well, I hope yall' loved it! And until I write again..ahem…

Authors Together…

I'll let you guys finish it in the reivews! :D


End file.
